In the field of industrial control technology, electrical devices are frequently disposed in switchgear cabinets or switch boxes. The individual devices are disposed on mounting rails, for example, such as a top-hat rail, and may be connected with one another in series. The devices are subsequently hard-wired. A comb-shaped orderer is mounted on the mounting strip exhibiting the mounting rail to order the connecting wires of the devices. An associated mounting system is offered by the applicant, Friedrich Lutze GmbH in 71384 Weinstadt, and is disclosed, for example, in DE 297 16 229 U1 or also DE 20 2008 015 309 U1.
DE 198 59 606 A1 discloses a quick-assembly wiring system comprising a supporting structure for attaching the devices and device islands having top hat rail-shaped mounting rails that can be attached to the supporting structure.